Never Gonna Be Alone
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: After finding no trace of Chase a special cargo to the Covenant gets sent to Forks. What is going to happen to the Pack and the Cullens?
1. The Start

Caleb took the hand of the raven haired female beside him. He squeezed it gently as a coffin was lowered into the ground. Around them were the members of the Covenant of Silence. They were burying one of their own. He looked at the other Sons then at his mother. He knew that this was going to be hard on everyone but mostly for the woman they were sending away. He kissed the top of her head then turned her towards his car.

"It's only until we can find Chase." He said when they were at the airport.  
"Why do I have to?"  
"Because it's dangerous. We lost dad and we almost lost Pogue."  
"But why do I have to go there?"  
"Because our uncle requested it." Caleb said softly.  
"If she pisses me off I'm not being held responsible."  
He chuckled. "I know."

"Now boarding for Seattle Washington."  
"You will be fine." Caleb said.  
"Are you sure he will be waiting?"  
"That's what he told me." He hugged her.  
"Love you Cale."  
"Love you too Ami." He kissed her temple. "Go." He watched her walk off and sighed. This was going to be bad.


	2. Going To A New Home

Charlie stood with Bella and much to his dismay Edward. He was worried about his niece but knew that the worst part was yet to come. He wondered if he could get Ami to scare off Edward.

"Now unloading flight 765 from Salem, Massachusetts."

Charlie went to the terminal and looked around to see if he could spot Ami.

"Why is your father wanting Ami to scare me off?" Edward asked curiously to Bella when he knew Charlie was out of hearing range.  
"She can be a bit scary." Bella stated. "Please make sure Alice doesn't do anything too weird around her. Ami isn't used to this kind of stuff."  
"I'll do my best." He said before watching a small raven haired female running into Charlie's arms. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Not sure. Charlie didn't tell me why she was here."

Edward tried to read her mind and felt it get pushed back. He didn't say anything but knew he needed to talk to Alice about it. He led Bella over to her.

"Ami you remember Bella."  
Ami nodded. "Hey Bella."  
"Hey. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."  
"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out.  
Ami looked at his hand then at Charlie. "He's not serious is he?"  
Charlie choked back a chuckle. "Ami don't be rude."  
Ami looked at Edward. "Yeah nice to meet you." She went and got her bag then went to see if her car had arrived yet. She sighed and walked back to Charlie. "Another two days."  
"Well I'm sure Bella won't mind you borrowing her truck."  
Bella gave a slight nod. "Sure."  
Ami gave a slight smile then looked at Charlie. "How's the rez? I haven't seen Billy in forever."  
"He's good. His son has grown like a weed."  
"Jacob still isn't perverted is he?"  
"Slightly. He's calmed down some. Quil picked it up." Charlie said.  
"How about Jared, Paul or Sam?"  
"They are Elders. Well Sam is at least."  
Ami smiled. "Good." She headed to the car and thought about everything.

Everyone sat in the quiet as Charlie drove back towards Forks. Ami watched the scenery with a sigh.  
"Not as pretty as home is it?" Charlie asked.  
"No."  
"How's everyone holding up?"  
"As well as we can all accept it."  
"What happened?" Bella asked.  
"Will died." Charlie said.  
"Your brother-in-law?" Bella asked again.  
"Yes." Charlie said quietly.  
"How did he die?"  
Ami took a breath. "Heart attack." She couldn't tell the truth. Only Charlie knew the truth.  
"I'm sorry." Bella stated. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Charlie like that.

Ami shrugged and looked out the window. She didn't need Bella to feel sorry for her. Her father died saving her brother. That was the thing that counted.


	3. She's Back

Ami looked at the small house with a smile. She went inside and felt a little of her grief go away. She hated feeling sad and she hated having to leave the Sons but she was glad Charlie wanted her with him while Chase was being found.

"It's not much but you can either sleep down here or share with Bella." Charlie said.  
"I'll sleep down here." Ami said not wanting to go anywhere near where she felt Edward's presence. She knew he wasn't human. "I've been getting bad insomnia and I don't want to keep Bella up."  
Charlie nodded. "Alright. So what would you like to do?"  
"How about I cook us something to eat?"  
"You don't have to."  
"Uncle Charlie please." Ami said looking at him. "I need to do something."  
Charlie studied her and nodded. "Okay."

Ami smiled and went into the kitchen looking through the cabinets. She was wondering if Bella knew Edward wasn't human. She knew she needed to be on guard but also she needed to call her brother and find out if he could find anything in the Book of Damnation.

"Dad I'm going to Edward's."  
"Bella your cousin just got in. You can stay home tonight."  
"Bu.."  
"No buts. Ami needs family around right now." Charlie said. "You are her family."  
Bella sighed. "Okay." She went outside to where Edward was standing.  
"I heard. I'll be in your room later tonight."  
"Okay." Bella kissed him. "Bye."

Edward kissed her forehead then left.  
Bella went inside and saw Charlie sitting in the kitchen talking to Ami.

"So your mother wanted you in school. They aren't anything like Spencer's."  
"That's fine. I've got the ocean to swim in, the woods to play in, and plenty of streets to run on." Ami said.  
"Be careful in the woods."  
"Alright." Ami replied as she measured some ingredients. "So Bella how long have you and Edward been together."  
"Since I moved here."

Ami nodded and heard her phone ringing. She grinned and pulled it out of her pocket putting it on speaker.

"Hey guys I'm cooking." Ami said.  
"Ames come back!" Tyler yelled. "Reid keeps beating up on me!"  
Ami laughed. "Reid leave Baby Boy alone."  
"Stop being such a pussy." Reid said before a hit was heard.  
"Guys come on stop acting like idiots." Pogue said. "So what are you cooking Ames?"  
"Eggplant parmesan, four cheese ravioli, and since I have to have my red meat stuffed rib eyes."  
"Why are you making two main courses with no meat?" Reid asked.  
"Bella is a vegetarian." Ami said. "So how's mom?"  
Caleb sighed. "She's getting worse. Is uncle Charlie around I wanna talk to him."  
"I'm right here son." Charlie said. "What do you mean she is getting worse?"

Ami took the phone off speaker and handed it to Charlie who walked off. She sighed softly and kept working on dinner.

"Thanks for making me something that isn't meat."  
"Your welcome." Ami said as she worked her mind not really on the food but on her mother. She looked at Bella. "So do you know the guys from La Push?"  
"Yeah. How do you know them?"  
"I would come see uncle Charlie every Spring Break with Caleb."  
"That's your brother right?"  
"Yep."  
"Who are the other guys?"  
"The first one who talked is Tyler. He is the youngest of the group. Hence why we call him Baby Boy. Reid is the third oldest in our group. Pogue is the second oldest. They are like brothers to me and Cale."

Bella thought about what she had said and watched her. She wondered why Edward couldn't read her mind and then wondered if it was a trait that came from the females in Charlie's family.

~In La Push~

Paul ran into the Sam's house smiling. "Guys Ames is here!"  
Jared pulled away from Kim. She wasn't really his Imprint but the group didn't tell her that. He looked at Paul. "Ames is here in Washington? What about the guys are they here?"  
"No. Will died. Ames is here by herself. I think something happened." Paul explained. The Pack knew about what Ami and the rest of the boys were.  
"Who is Ames?" Kim asked.  
"She's an old friend of ours." Sam said. "How do you know she is here?"  
"I was patrolling and saw her at Bella's."

The guys smiled glad one of their friends were back.

~At the Cullen's~

Edward looked at Alice. "What do you mean you can't see this girl?"  
"It's almost like it is with the wolves." Alice explained. "But it's really fuzzy instead of black."

Edward sat down trying to figure out what this could mean and if it meant that it was a danger to his Bella.


	4. Starting A New Day

Ami woke up on Monday morning bright and early. She went upstairs to the bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed. Since she didn't have to wear a uniform she was wearing black jeans with a gray and blacked striped form fitting t-shirt over white fishnet sleeves. She brushed out her hair letting it fall down her back then did her make up. After she was done she put on knee high boots that were flat bottomed. She was not going to risk heels. Ami went into the kitchen and started to fix something to eat before picking up her phone and dialing her brother.

"What's wrong Ami?"

"What if they think I'm a stuck up bitch?"

"That's generally what people think of private school girls. Just be yourself." Caleb said laughing low. "Besides from what I saw of your schedule it's going to be a bird course for you."

"I guess. So how's everyone?"

"Same as they were yesterday. We all miss you but we are happy you are somewhere safe."

Ami saw Charlie come in and handed him a cup of coffee. He smiled at her before taking it and sitting down.

"I still think that Pogue should leave Kate. She isn't going to handle this well."

"We know you think that but I'm not going to force him to leave her."

"Alright well I'm going to go. Give the boys my love."

"Be safe." Caleb said.

"You too." Ami replied before hanging up. She sat down a plate infront of Charlie. "Here you go Uncle Charlie. Breakfast wrap."

"Thanks Ami. You know you didn't have to do this."

"I was up early anyways so that I could shower and get ready. Plus wanted to talk to Cale before he left for school."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm just glad my car and bike ended up here yesterday." Ami said before sitting down. She had arrived on Thursday and had been going nuts being around Bella and Edward. Luckily she wasn't around the two that often.

"Remember to be safe and keep the speed limit."

"I will." Ami said with a smile. "So the Cullens..." She trailed off looking at Charlie.

"Now don't you start on them. Ami they are good kids."

"Okay fine I won't but for someone who knows about our family you don't see anything odd about Edward?"

"He's a little too polite but he is a good boy."

"Okay." Ami said. She got up and started washing dishes. "So it rains alot?"

"Unfortunately yes." Charlie said laughing.

"Fun." She muttered.

"It won't be that bad." Charlie stated.

"If you say so. So the school."

"Filled with some good kids. Bella's friends are a good bunch."

"Alright I'll play nice and try to be polite."

Charlie chuckled. "Good girl."

Ami laughed softly and got her bag as Bella came down. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Bella said. "Edward should be picking me up soon."

"Alright I'll see you in school then." Ami walked out to her stuff in the saddle bag before putting on her jacket and helmet then taking off to the school.

Charlie sighed hearing her leave. "Bella I'm getting tired of repeating this. She is going through a rough time, you can be away from Edward. As her cousin you should be with her when she first gets to school. You know what it's like to be the new girl." Before Bella could respond Charlie went outside and went to his cruiser.

Bella sighed and went outside as Edward pulled up. She didn't understand what Charlie's problem was. She shook her head and got in the car waiting for the day to start.


	5. Going To Be Hell

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've written anything. I've had the worst writer's block and some personal issues. Now on with the story.**

Ami sighed as she pulled up to Forks High and shook her head some at the stares. She felt the vibes that were like Edward's and glanced to the side to see two females and two males. _I definitely need to talk to Cale about them. Something isn't right._ After Ami parked she got off her bike taking off her helmet and running her fingers through her hair. She looked around noticing a bunch of stares and went towards the entrance.

"Excuse me Ami!"

Ami turned and watched as the pixie like female that had the same vibes as Edward. "Yes?"

"Let me show you around the school."

"No." Ami said turning and starting to walk off. She closed her eyes to stop herself from using her Power when she felt the cold hand grab her wrist.

"Please you are Bella's family and Bella is like a sister to me so that makes you family."

Ami turned to look at her. "No I'm not family to you. Take your hand off me before I kick your ass."

Alice looked at Ami in shock and let her go feeling the hostility coming from her. Ami walked away and shook her head hearing the whispers get a little louder. She went to the front office ignoring them all. _Just until Chase is found. Just until Chase is found. _As she stepped into the office she knew she was going to end up using her Power before Chase was found. She sighed. _This is going to be hell._


	6. Making Friends Or Not

Ami looked over her schedule wrinkling her nose some. She didn't like what she was seeing but she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed and walked to her locker opening it quickly and started to put up some pictures of her brother and the guys.

"Wow they are like totally hot."

Ami turned to look at the girl behind her raising a brow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley. Your Ami right?"

"I am. Now again can I help you?"

"Aren't you from a private school? Are you really Bella's cousin?"

"That's none of your business." Ami growled. She saw Jessica's eyes keep straying to the pictures of the guys. She shot her arm out blocking her view of the pictures with a growl. "If you are done prying into things that aren't your concern leave before I beat the shit out of you."

Jessica's eyes widened before she turned and ran off in the opposite direction. Ami closed her eyes to calm down. _Until Chase is found. Until Chase is found._

"Excuse me Ami?"

Ami turned to look at Rose. "What the hell do you want?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at her more. "You had no right threatening Alice."

"She should learn not to touch people now back off blondie before I yank your hair out of your skull."

Rose growled and went to push Ami back but only for Ami to slap her hand away her eyes starting to darken.

"I said back off."

Rose watched Ami walk away in shock. Rose's hand was actually hurting but the Ami didn't seem to show any indication that she was in pain from hitting Rose. Rose quickly went to go find Edward to tell him about what happened.

~Later that day at lunch~

Ami went to sit by herself taking a seat with a sigh. She was really close to using which would not be good if she wanted to stay hidden from Chase. Ami had been texting everything she had discovered as she watched the Cullen's he said he would look into it but hadn't gotten back to her yet so she kept her shield tightly around her just incase. She was also getting really pissed at the gossips and the males of the school. Her phone started to vibrate causing her to look and see it was her brother calling. Ami got up and headed outside answering her phone.

"What have you figured out?"

"I looked in the book. Ami you need to be careful."

"What are they Cale?"

"They're Cold Ones."

Ami's eyes widened as she glanced back into the school. She didn't know what to expect.

"Fuck. Wait they aren't red eyed."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Hmm...what color are their eyes could be contacts."

"Gold. These aren't from contacts."

"I'll look into it some more. Just...be safe okay? Also..watch out for Bella."

"Fuck no. She knows what they are Cale."

"She's family Ami. Watch out for her."

Ami closed her eyes hating that he was right.

"Fucker."

She mumbled before hanging up and going inside. She walked over to where Bella sat with the Cullens and stopped infront of the table just in time to hear the questioning they had for Bella.

"Love what is your cousin? What is her family?"

Ami smirked as she leaned forward.

"I am your worst fucking nightmare you ass and trust me Bella has no damn clue. You stay the fuck away from me or you will be ash."

She then turned and walked away leaving the table shocked at her comment.


	7. AN: Help Please

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers I am without a Beta for Hot Tempered Heart, Alpha's True Mate, In the Eyes of the Alpha, A Wolf's Choice, Nature of the Wolf, Never Gonna Be Alone. If your interested please message me and let me know. I need a Beta to bounce ideas off of and also to help with my writing just a little bit. Let me know if your interested.**


	8. AN: Update about Updates

**A/N: Until I get a beta for my stories I am going to pause updating them but I will write out some chapters so that when I find a beta I will be able to get them updated fast. In the mean time I am going to re-write the chapters I have out, get rid of some other AN's, make title pages for stories that don't have them, photo albums for all stories, and a trailer type video for each story. Thank you all for being patient with me. Those who are a fan of my stories Letters, Relationship of the Ages, and I Turn to You they will be deleted. **


End file.
